


Sleepyhead

by LizzyBee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by comic, M/M, for Inchells, sleeping hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBee/pseuds/LizzyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is tired and he sleeps in :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inchells](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inchells).



> I wrote this small drabble insipired by fluffy, sleepy comic by Inchells. I'm not sure if the link will work, so here's the address - copy and paste to see the beautiful drawing!! 
> 
> http://inchells.tumblr.com/post/112492101124/short-thing-i-had-in-mind-talked-it-out-with-ruto
> 
> I hope that you'll like it! :)
> 
> P.S. I must admit that "Oh sweet Yavanna!" and "Mahal above!" stuck so much with me that I'm using it on daily basis now :P

**_Inchells comic:_ _[click!](http://inchells.tumblr.com/post/112492101124/short-thing-i-had-in-mind-talked-it-out-with-ruto)_ **

 

The rain was terrible… How anyone could feel ok in that weather was beyond Bilbo, but the fact was: every single dwarf seemed to endure it better. After the rain, came the night and fire was quite small, to not draw attention, his clothes were wet and he almost didn’t sleep. Next day was a bit better, but far cry from perfect. When finally they stopped for the rest, he was so exhausted that almost didn’t register eating, much less falling asleep. Someone must’ve cover him with blanket, because he was nice and warm, like he had not been all those nights before. Or maybe he was just too tired to really know the conditions he was sleeping in.

Morning came, with not much sun, clouds hung low on the sky. The company moved slowly gathering up their camp. It was almost time to departure when Bofur realised that he had not speak or even see their hobbit since waking up. He looked around anxiously, dreading that something, despite guards, took his friend. Kili and Fili seeing his agitation asked what was that he was looking for. Bofur looked at them like they were the most dim-witted dwarfs he had ever seen, but then remembered that it took him all morning to realise who was lacking.

‘Bilbo! I’m looking for Bilbo!’ He cried loudly, resuming the search. Only then brothers also noticed that no one was fussing around breakfast and bedrolls. Looking around if anyone else seemed to be worried, they begun investigation. Finally, after only few minutes, but very worrisome minutes, they found their burglar sleeping, behind large rock, buried under Thorin’s cloak. He looked peaceful and, for the lack of more appropriate words, cute. The three dwarfs stood there watching sleeping hobbit when the call came, that they are setting off. Bofur, Kili and Fili didn’t comply, what resulted with Thorin stomping angrily towards them.

‘What in the gods name is going on here?! I said we're going, and three of you decided that some sightseeing is more important?!’

‘We are not… Look uncle! He’s still sleeping and won’t wake up, even with all the commotion we were making!’ Kili said not very loudly, as if not wanting to disturb Bilbo. Thorin didn’t wait for more explanation. He walked towards the hobbit, lifted his cloak and put it on his shoulders. ‘Gather his stuff and put in his pack.’ He ordered and lifted sleeping figure, like if didn’t weight anything. Bofur hurried to help and together they were able to situate Bilbo quite comfortable on Thorin’s back. Fili took all Bilbo’s possessions and carried it to the rest of the Company.

‘Let’s go!’ Shouted the king and they all started walking.

Several hours later, Kili took pity on his uncle and said, ‘I can carry him now, uncle. So you could rest?’

‘No!’ Growled Thorin, moving faster away, as if trying to prove he can and will carry Bilbo on his own. Kili smiled mischievously to Fili, pointing towards the pair.

‘How long before they start courting?’ He asked.

‘Before we reached Mirkwood!’ Confidently answered blond-haired prince.

‘Shall we take wages?’ From behind asked Nori.

‘Yeah!’ Brothers answered laughing.

Bilbo only woke up when they stopped for the repast, wondering why he slept so well. Looking at the sky he saw that sun was high up. _Oh sweet Yavanna! He must’ve slept whole morning! What the company must think of him?! What Thorin must think of him?!_

‘Glad you decided to join us!’ Thorin put bowl with food in his hands. ‘You must be starving. Eat up, we’re leaving soon.’ With that king walked away smiling to himself.

_Oh sweet Yavanna! What happened here?_


End file.
